


Wild Fire

by ToABeautifulOblivion



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToABeautifulOblivion/pseuds/ToABeautifulOblivion
Summary: V accidentally finds out that Vik likes it rough. Pure smut.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 3
Kudos: 112





	Wild Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovelies! This is my first smut piece in AGES, so I’m a little rusty. Comments/suggestions are always welcome. No beta.
> 
> Thank you, @malakai, for the title suggestion!

The atmosphere in Vik’s clinic was charged. The gentle hum of the various monitors and machinery was punctuated with sighs and breathy moans. The usual smell of antiseptic, chrome, and oil tinged with the heady aroma of sweat and arousal. Their little sparring match had ended with Vik pinning V to the wall at the back of his clinic, her legs wrapped around his waist as he ground the sizable bulge in his pants into her jeans. One arm was wrapped under her ass, the other braced against the wall as he nuzzled his face into her neck, stubble scraping the sensitive skin. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me, V?” he murmured into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine. “Hmm? How -hard- you make me, watching you like that? Wild-eyed and practically fucking feral during a fight?” Another roll of his hips. “Watching the sweat drip down your body and wantin’ to chase it with my tongue?” 

“Mmmm, fuck, Vik!” she ground out between clenched teeth, rolling her hips forward to feel more of that delicious pressure against her core. Her fingers tangled into the hair at the nape of his neck and she gave an experimental tug. His entire chest rumbled against her as he let out a low groan. She pulled again, harder this time, and Vik’s hips bucked forward as he looked at her with fire in his eyes. 

“So, the doc likes it a little rough, does he?” she quipped with a smirk, using her legs to pull him closer. She leaned forward and kissed her way from his earlobe down his neck and when she found his pulse-point, she bit down - hard. Fuck, if the noise he made wasn’t the sexiest thing she’d ever heard in her life. The wet spot on her jeans grew noticeably larger as he cried out, hips stuttering and cock twitching against her. His knees almost buckled as she laved her tongue over the reddened skin, soothing the sting with that hot, wet muscle. 

“Couch. Now.” Vik’s voice was rough in his throat as he readjusted his grip and carried her over to the worn leather couch. He practically tossed her down, eyes burning and chest heaving, as he stared at her, palming his dick through his pants. V moaned appreciatively at the sight, grinding her own palm against her core to relieve some of the pressure. As much as V enjoyed being manhandled by Vik, though, she had other ideas in mind tonight. 

Shooting him a shit-eating grin, she leapt off the couch and lunged at him, catching him off guard as their lips crashed together. Almost losing his balance, she took the advantage to spin him around and pin him to the couch, her body pressed deliciously tight against him as she straddled his lap. Having the tables turned on him like that had Vik’s head swimming with desire. He’d always preferred being the dominant one in bed, but when it came to V pushing him around like that? Fuck, he’d almost come in his pants right there. 

His hands went to her hips, fingertips digging in hard enough to leave bruises and V squirmed against him, plunging her tongue into his mouth as her hands went to the lapels of shirt. Bunching up the fabric in her fists, she yanked her hands apart, buttons skittering across the floor. 

“Hey! That’s my favorite...!” 

“Quit bitchin’, Vik. We have more _pressing_ things to attend to, wouldn’t cha say?” as she ground down on his lap. Smirking, she reached down to tug his tank top up and over his head as he reached up to do the same for her. His thumbs circled her nipples, pebbled from the cool air, as she tugged his belt free and slid off his lap. He lifted his hips to help her slide his pants down, groaning as his cock sprang free, head red and weeping. V stepped out of her own pants and leaned down to swipe her tongue over his head, moaning as the slightly bitter taste of his precum met her tastebuds. Vik threw his head back, choking on a moan at the feeling of her hot mouth on him, hand instinctively tangling in her hair. Tossing him a saucy wink, V climbed back into his lap and carefully positioned herself over him. Without warning, she plunged herself down onto him, biting into the taut muscle of his shoulder and Vik’s vision whited out. 

He yelled out, his whole body tensing as she set a brutal pace, her moans getting louder as she rode him. Her nails scraped against his chest and arms, leaving angry, red welts in their wake, muscles rippling beneath them. She nipped and bit at his neck, sucking purpling spots into his skin, never letting up her pace as she bounced in his lap. When his thumb found her clit, V yelped, burying her hands in his hair and tugging again. Vik was fighting a losing battle. He rubbed furiously at her clit, leaning forward to pull one of her nipples into his mouth. He bit down and V screamed, her sudden orgasm tearing through her like wild fire as she convulsed in his arms, her cunt spasming against his cock. He rocked his hips forward and cried out, coming deep inside her as he wrapped his arms around her body and pressed his face into her sternum. 

His heart was still thundering in his chest as V slipped off his lap to snuggle into his side. They sat like that for a while as their breathing slowed, V’s fingers idly tracing patterns onto his belly. 

“So... about my shirt?”


End file.
